


Therapeutic Nights

by kumatitty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Memories, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, based on hcs with my best friend, i love u luc, kinda wip kinda not, poem fic, the formatting Matters, they become friends btw, trigger warning for that!! its v short tho, yearly therapy session w the bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: Little by little, Shadow and Sonic reveal parts of themselves that nobody had seen before.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 20





	1. The Stars In The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shadows pov! btw i wrote these all a while ago so if u see a jump in quality or something its cuz they werent written all at once

I still remember

That night.

  
  


Thinking about it,

It was always night

But this time it was

Silent.

  
  


Your eyes shone so bright

That same quiet night.

Yet, despite glowing,

There flickered knowing.

  
  


I remember sitting

On your “brick-like” mattress.

Your laugh wasn’t fitting

And I could see sadness.

  
  


You looked down at the Earth.

You looked at it with worth.

I couldn’t understand

Why that planet was grand.

  
  


“I wonder what 

The stars look from

The sky down there.”

  
  
  


The stars look so

Beautiful.

  
  


And I wish

I could have

Been able to

See them with

You. 


	2. I'm Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u didnt know, the first chapter was shadow pov and this chapter is maria pov.

The clock is ticking.

  
  


It’s been ticking for a while now

I would always be crying and asking  _ how. _

But I had stopped wailing a while ago

And I wait, feeling ever so hollow. 

  
  


But, sometimes I can forget. 

These moments I spend with you here

Get rid of any type of regret.

  
  


Seeing you grow

Makes me glow.

  
  


My time is short.

And it’s almost 

Over.

  
  


But as long as

You continue 

To live your life.

I can accept

The timers ring

And fall

Forever.


	3. Oversharing

“She was just a little girl

But to me, just a sister.

Her skin paler than a pearl 

And sometimes, she’d hurl.

  
  


She watched over me.

Despite her tired eyes,

There flickered some glee.

And so, I felt free.

  
  


But the clock had struck at noon.

Before she could even cry,

And I was left with the moon.

Oh Maria, why'd you leave so soon?”

  
  


“I’m

Sorry.”

He spoke quiet

Into the sky, ever so starry.

  
  


“And what 

About you?”

“What

Do you mean?”

“You look so blue,

What have you

_ Been through?” _

  
  


A cloud flew over the moon

And stopped the night's old tune.

The sky went dark

And it left a mark.

  
  


“You may not speak now,

But I will make a vow

To get it out of you, somehow.”

  
  


The night continued on.

The two listened to it’s

Beautiful tune.

  
  


And looking

Up to that

Same starry,

Sky,

Hoping for

A new light

In their 

Forever broken

Eyes. 


	4. Good Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quality Increases here I am so sorry for the last 3 not looking like this + the formatting on this was a ho and looks better on computer

“I’m the good guy.

But I feel like  a lie.

I laugh seemingly unaffected,

Thus, I’m respected.

  
  


But my mind’s

Infected

And it’s neglected.

  
  


I don’t  cry

Cause, I’m the good guy

And I won’t  die.

  
  


But what if

I said I wanted 

To jump off the cliff?

  
  


I’m tired

And I want peace.

But I’m required,

And I’ll never have a release.”

  
  
  


“Good guy,

Why do you not cry?

What does it matter

If you shatter?

Strength comes from

Those who will bang against the drum

Of tears.”

  
  


And the moon shines,

Drowning out the whines,

And letting go of all the confines.


	5. Small Things

The sky was showered with clouds.

And the thunder cracked  _ loud.  _

The rain  dripped

And their minds stripped.

  
  


“I noticed the little details,

Ragged breaths,  staggering feet,

‘Irregular heartbeat,’

Slightly  polished nails,

Figure so  petite,

And ever so  _ sweet. _

  
  


I saw it all.

From her start

To her 

fall.

  
  


Yet, despite  seeing it all,

I could never prevent 

The small  metal ball

That left severe torment

In that  small,

Always spent,

Body of hers.”

  
  


A few stars peaked from

Behind the cloud’s thumb,

And he was forever

numb.


	6. Us

Three twenty-seven ante meridiem

  
  


The night sky appears black.

The night sky appears navy blue. 

  
  


The night sky is merely 

a blank canvas.

  
  


The stars are bright and clear.

The stars are blurred and dark. 

  
  


The stars are merely 

paint specks.

  
  


The moon is partly hiding.

The moon is peeking out. 

The moon is the 

same silver shade

it’s always been. 

  
  
  


A shooting star trails across the sky.

A shooting star zooms across the sky. 

  
  


A shooting star is 

a flick of the brush.

  
  


“Hey, Shadow?”

“Hm?” 

“Thanks.”

  
  


And the portrait of the night

remains ever so beautiful

and ever so

contrasting.


End file.
